Doane College wishes to renovate parts of the Lied Science and Mathematics Building to improve research infrastructure as measured by improved research facilities for undergraduate student and faculty research projects. Through the proposed alteration, students and faculty at Doane will experience an additional interdisciplinary research environment and infrastructure that builds on previous successful interdepartmental collaborations, including plant genomics work (Biology and Physics), metabolomics (Biology and Chemistry), and current on-going biofilm research (Biology, Chemistry, and Physics). Doane College's greatest priority is the conversion of the chemical stockroom (Room 209) into student/faculty research space and relocates the chemical stockroom to the basement (Room B100.1). This proposal includes line drawings, surface specifications, electrical engineering criteria, and budget estimates for the desired renovations. Doane College is using its own budget to improve the ventilation system that will be needed for the proposed renovations. Doane College will also pay for the renovation, alteration, and indirect costs that go above the allotted amount for Doane College. UNIVERSITY OF NEBRASKA AT KEARNEY UNK is requesting funds to remodel their environmental room. This would allow Dr. Carlson to continue her research utilizing precise temperature control which is required for Drosophila studies to be successful and acceptable for publication. In addition, other invertebrate studies that need light and temperature controls could utilize this room. UNIVERSITY OF NEBRASKA AT OMAHA UNO proposes renovation to create an undergraduate biomedical research facility by converting a former stockroom and office and enhancing research productivity. This facility would bring INBRE faculty and scholars, as well as UNO-funded undergraduate research students together to facilitate INBRE projects.